Bride's Dowry
by kjoyp
Summary: If you have millions that are not yours, but will be your husband's when you marry, how can you ever trust that anyone would want you for yourself? And what if someone found out, and was determined that you would be his, at any cost?
1. Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

A/N So...I had this idea mulling away and it wouldn't leave me alone. Let me know if you like it and if it's worth continuing. But if you like Bride Price I think you'll like this. I don't own Twilight or the characters created by S. M. I'm just having a little fun playing with them. Thanks as always to Aesthetic Voyager

* * *

Bella exited the reading of her father's will in disbelief. It was ridiculous! He had left her enough cash to finish college and her inheritance he had placed in a trust as a dowry. A Dowry! Who did that these days? And when she married, if she ever married, the dowry would become her _husband's_ property. The dowry consisted of a million dollars, a very large tract of land in Tennessee and gold that he had made into buried treasure. Maps would be sent to her husband once he met the conditions her father had set. She shook her head as she walked.

It was insane. Even if she did find someone she wanted to marry, would she trust him to handle such an insanely large dowry? She'd seen what sudden large windfalls did to people; celebrities, their children, lottery winners. Inevitably they lost or spent all their money until they were broke once again not too much later. And their characters suffered for it. How a person spent money said a lot about their character.

But what if she chose someone who wanted the land and the gold? Wouldn't he love the property and money more than her? Could she even live with that? Could she settle for someone who she knew didn't love her, might never love her? But then, how much did love matter? She'd seen what passed for love in high society. It might start out well, but it never ended that way. Even if the couple stayed married, the marriage was a sham of adultery, infidelity, or simple coolness of affection which would chill the room.

Even parental love, which was supposed to be selfless and unwavering, died. Parents handed their children off to nannies and barely took the time to read them a story or play a simple game, too busy to be bothered with such childish pursuits. Sure there was some affection there, but where was that selfless love parents were supposed to have for their children? She'd never seen that. Perhaps it didn't exist? Perhaps all that was really left was kindness, consideration, friendship, affection and sexual attraction. Love wasn't trustworthy. Perhaps she was better off without it, she thought with a frown.

She and her best friend Alice had a small apartment near their college. She and Alice had been best friends throughout their private school education and continued their friendship rooming together as they attended the same college, far too close to even consider living apart. Like Bella, Alice's parents were funding her education. But unlike Bella, she had a far too generous allowance and thoroughly enjoyed spending it. Bella had just enough money from her father to pay for the rest of her college tuition and and very modest living expenses, no more.

After her father died in the spring, Bella decided to enroll in summer school to keep her mind off the loss. Since Alice was gone for most of the summer on vacations around the world with her parents, Bella stayed at their apartment alone. Before the loneliness could overwhelm her, she met James. He was a transfer student and pre-law. He was tall, blonde and charming. She was nineteen, young, and stupid. She took his attentions at face value, allowing him to wine and dine her, to romance her, until one day he slipped up. He mentioned her dowry.

She had never told anyone but Alice about it, and that one night he'd had too much to drink and it slipped out. The next day when she confronted him, he admitted he had interned in the law office her father had used to set up the trust, and had seen the paperwork. He pleaded and flattered her but when she refused to be persuaded, he showed a side of himself that she'd never seen before, and that side frightened her.

He became menacing, threatening. He told her that he was the only one for her. That she would marry him and they would be together and he would do anything to make sure it stayed that way including hurting her or killing anyone she tried to replace him with. She was so scared she agreed that she would be his. What else could she do? But she did ask for the only thing left, time. She said that she wasn't ready to be married yet and asked him to wait a year or two until she was a bit closer to finishing school. He was indulgent once she had capitulated and allowed her the time she asked for. But things between them changed. Any male person she spoke with on campus in a friendly manner was warned off, sometimes physically. And when those men refused to look at her or talk to her, or showed up with a black eye in class, she knew. She knew James was making sure no one else would replace him.

Her time was running out. Her money was running out. So finally, after long contemplation and several intense phone calls with Alice, who knew the details of her dowry and a little about James, she put the land up for sale. She gave it a bargain price, one that would be sure to draw plenty of offers, and then made sure her realtor knew her exact requirements. Then all she could do was wait, because after all, it wasn't really the land that was for sale; it was her.

* * *

"Emmett, Look!" Edward waved him over to the computer screen excitedly. Their old ranch was for sale. He and Emmett had grown up there with their parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen. When their parents had been in a car crash seven years ago, the land had been sold to pay their hospital bills. Elizabeth had remained in a coma for just over two years before passing. Their aunt and uncle, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, had taken them in, in accordance with the Masen's will. Esme was their mother's sister and had been overjoyed to look after the two boys she loved as her own and had been grateful for their company as they grieved together.

Although the boys had lived in New York through their late teen and young adult years, they missed life on the ranch and had worked hard to save enough seed money to start a new ranch. It wasn't enough to buy land, but it was enough to rent a reasonable amount, and purchase several head of cattle to get started. They still kept in touch with the Clearwater's, their parent's old friends who had worked the ranch with them. Sue and Harry lived in the Masen's old house, keeping it in good condition should they choose to return. They had returned to visit often and were good friends.

With the ranch at this price, they would have enough money to buy back the land and get a small start on the stock. If they worked hard, they could be profitable in a few years, especially considering the seed money they had left over from the sale of the original property. They would finally be able to be their own bosses. They still owned the couple acres the house and cabins were on, but the vast majority of the ranch land, and the creek were sold, and now for sale again!

"Hey," Emmett said, "You're right, that's it! But why did they put it up so cheap?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't think I care. It's well within our price range. This could work."

The young men looked at each other grinning. Their voices rang out together. "Let's do this!"

* * *

After contacting a realtor, they were surprised to find out they were required to submit an essay about why they wanted to purchase the ranch. Raising their eyebrows in surprise at the unorthodox screening process they nevertheless followed the requirements. They agreed Edward would write the essay as he was mutually agreed to be the brains of the team and was quite articulate.

After only two days they received a call from their realtor that their offer was acceptable but that an additional hoop to jump through had been set up. The seller wanted to meet them in person to discuss their offer. She wanted to meet them at a restaurant for drinks that was about an hour away. If she still approved they would meet again to discuss the details further.

It was weird and cagey but the price was right and it was beyond their wildest dreams that they would actually get their old ranch back so they set up the meeting for Monday at two-thirty in the afternoon and drove over to meet Ms. Swan.

* * *

Bella waited nervously at the corner booth in the near empty restaurant. Alice and Jasper were the only other people in sight at a table across the way. After James she had learned to be cautious. This place was over an hour from the school they attended so at least the Masen's wouldn't know where she lived if this fell through. She sipped on her mint tea, trying desperately to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

She watched Alice and Jasper and returned Alice's smile at her with a nervous one of her own. Alice had always been beautiful, but she was radiant in love. She'd only met Jasper this fall, a few weeks ago, and yet it seemed as though they'd been together forever. It was as though he was the other half of her soul. She didn't know him well yet, and didn't trust easily after James, but something in his aura was so calming that she couldn't help but feel more at ease with him than should have been possible. Alice suggested they bring him along as the muscle in case her talk went south and Bella trusted Alice enough to agree. At least he was someone for Alice to talk with in the car; the current situation made her far too anxious to be of any use in a conversation. She'd been absorbed in her thoughts since they left home.

The Masen's essay had been by far the best, though their offer had been only just what she had asked. Many had offered much more hoping to move to the top of her list, but their essays had been poor to say the least. Shallow reasons, poorly written, married, married with kids, gay even. After Alice and Jasper helped her eliminate those she couldn't marry she looked at the rest. If she was to marry someone, she would at least choose someone she could converse with on an intelligent level, whom she didn't despise on sight. Her heart ached for the young boys Edward and Emmett had been when their parents died and for their aspirations to return to the home and lifestyle they'd once lived. She had called the Clearwaters who lived at the house on the adjoining property. They were very friendly and confirmed the story, even vouching for the character of the young men.

Could she marry one of these two men? Could she become a rancher's wife? She didn't know the first thing about ranching, but Tennessee was far from here and far from James. They allowed most people to own guns in Tennessee to defend their property. That was comforting. Hopefully the Masen's would think she was worth protecting rather than a burden to be gotten rid of as soon as possible. Her palms were sweating and her hands were shaking. She set down her cup and looked away from Alice and Jasper as tears welled in her eyes. She could do this. She had to do this. What other choices did she have?

Alice didn't know how bad James had turned out to be. Bella was too embarrassed and ashamed to tell her. She only knew that James couldn't take a hint and was still trying to be a boyfriend to Bella even though Bella had tried to break up with him. She thought the idea of putting the property up for sale to find a husband was terribly romantic; and Bella was too considerate of Alice's new found happiness to even think about putting a damper on it.

Two men and the restaurant hostess entered the aisle and passed Alice and Jasper. They walked purposefully towards her. Oh Lord. This was it.

The young men bore a strong resemblance to each other, but where one was as large and muscular as a body builder, the other was leaner, narrower, and a bit shorter. He would still tower over her though, they both would. His eyes were green, his hair an attractive reddish brown that looked a bit wild. She could barely take her eyes from him, he was so stunning. The hostess guided them to her table and left at her nod.

"Ms. Swan?" asked the largest one on the left. Her gaze broke from the hypnotic green eyes to look into friendly brown ones.

"Yes. Are you the Masens?"

"Guilty." The larger one grinned and stuck out a large hand to shake hers. "I'm Emmett. Pleased to meet you Ma'am."

She couldn't help but smile at his friendly enthusiasm. He seemed to calm her nerves somehow. She put her hand in his and he shook it firmly and with an almost childish energy. Fun. That's what he seemed to exude. He would be fun to be around. "Call me Bella please."

"Bella. Great to meet you. And this is my brother, Edward."

She turned to look at Edward, taking an involuntary step back at the intensity of his gaze. Suddenly she almost hoped she didn't have to marry him. The intense attraction she felt scared and overwhelmed her. She would surely drown in the intensity of his gaze, even as she was drowning now...

"Edward," Emmett's voice shocked her and Edward out of their trance. "I think you're scaring her. Ease up would you?"

Edward shook his head, in disapproval or to clear it? Edward reached his hand out to her, and she accepted it to be polite, her fingers trembling visibly. She felt an electric pulse run up from where her hand met his, through her arm and across her chest to her heart which traitorously skipped a beat and then decided to run amok within her chest as the man who held her hand captive brought her shaking fingers to his lips, kissing them gently. She felt her cheeks heat and then he spoke, his voice smooth and entrancing, "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella."

She opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. She broke her gaze and his grasp on her hand, then cleared her throat and tried again.

"Will you please be seated gentlemen? We have much to discuss."

She settled herself in the booth and took a steadying sip of her tea, closing her eyes and letting the mint fill her senses.

"Emmett, Edward. Let me start by saying that this is a somewhat sentimental process for me. I want to make sure that the...property goes to the best person possible. I liked your essay but I'd like to hear you both explain your dreams and aspirations for what you would do with the land if I chose to...sell it to you."

She already understood the gist of what they wanted to do and was fine with that. What she really wanted was to hear them speak, to get a feel for their personalities and if there was anyone special in their lives. Emmett was the most visibly enthusiastic and talkative, but when Edward spoke, his words were thoughtful, calculated, and articulate. When Emmett mentioned "his Rosie" twice she inquired further.

"May I ask, who is Rosie?"

"Rosalie. She's my girl. We're gettin' married this summer! She's gorgeous, a brilliant mechanic and..."

He spoke with such affection. She could literally see his eyes light up when he spoke of her. While she wasn't sure she believed in love that lasted, she couldn't deny the love between Alice and Jasper, and now between Emmett and Rosalie, and she would not be the cause of their break up, not if she could help it. She looked at the table and sighed. It would have to be Edward then...if he was available.

"Edward? Would you mind telling me, is there someone special in your life as well?"

"I have a girlfriend, yes."

"Oh...that's nice." Damn. As Bella stared into her almost empty cup she missed the silent exchange between the brothers. Emmett sent a wildly curious look at Edward who mouthed the word, "Jessica." Emmett rolled his eyes and Edward shrugged looking back to Bella.

Bella sighed and looked back up sadly. She was going to upset Edward's life. She only hoped he didn't hate her for this. She knew she was nothing special, though her hair was pretty. Alice had fixed her up today with makeup, curls in her long, chestnut hair, and even given her a French manicure. Maybe he would think she was at least fair to look at.

Her time was running out and if she did not choose a husband quickly, James would make sure he married her this summer, and she was too afraid of him to openly defy him. She eyed Emmett, appraising him. He could double as a bouncer easily. Would James be scared of him? But then, that was assuming he would be willing to protect her. No one else had been.

"Gentlemen, I appreciate your time and your driving to see me. I need to do some thinking." She glanced at her watch. 4:45. "Would you be willing to meet with me again this evening after supper? There's a fountain in the plaza. I'd like to meet you there at 6:30. Will that give you enough time to have supper?"

They looked a bit confused but accepted her suggestion and left shaking her hand again. Alice and Jasper came over once they left.

"So? Spill!" Alice commanded.

"They were great. They seemed like great guys. Emmett, the big one, is engaged and Edward has a girlfriend."

"Oh. Well he was pretty cute, and a girlfriend is a long step from married right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But what if he hates me for messing up his life?"

Jasper spoke now. "Bella, you are not forcing him to do anything. Edward has a choice to make, one that will effect the rest of his life. I know you weren't sure how much to tell him, but I think you owe it to him to let him know all the facts before he decides. And whatever he does decide, it's his decision. You are not twisting his arm, simply handing him a heavy choice."

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"I think I have to agree with Jasper, Bella." Alice answered slowly. "He's going to learn all the details of the trust once you marry anyway, right?"

"Yes. Aro will send him a letter, the deed to the property, and a copy of the trust once the marriage certificate is filed."

"Then yes. I understand your reluctance, but I think it would be better to be honest from the start; especially with something as big as this."

Bella sighed. They were right. Would Edward become possessive like James did after he learned of her inheritance? Well if he did, at least she'd already chosen him, rather than him claiming her, small comfort that it was.

Jasper rose to signal the waitress that they would like to order. Bella filled them in on what she had observed of the Masen's during their meeting while they waited for their food. When it came, Bella ate quietly, inwardly rehearsing what she would say to Edward while Jasper and Alice talked softly.

* * *

Bella was sitting by the fountain when Edward and Emmett walked up. This was it. Again. Now she would find out if James was right when he told her that no one but him would be willing to marry her, even with the dowry. He'd said that was the real reason her father gave her a dowry, because no man would marry someone as plain as her without one.

"Emmett, Edward. It's nice to see you again." She was sure she sounded ridiculous, but she was nervous damn it! She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt for a moment before firming her spine and her resolve. Emmett was engaged. She would not force him to choose.

"I am afraid that for this meeting I need to speak with you both separately. Emmett, I'd like to speak with you first. Edward, if you would wait on the other side of the fountain please. This won't take long."

The sound of the fountain would keep her discussion with each man fairly private while still retaining the safety of a public location. Once Edward was across the way she turned to Emmett. "I only have two questions for you, but I would ask you to answer them honestly please."

Emmett scratched his head curiously, then folded his arms over his huge chest. "Shoot."

"Do you love Rosalie?"

"Without a doubt, yes."

She'd expected that answer. "Does Edward love his girlfriend?"

Emmett paused, aborting his first response before shrugging. "You'll have to ask Edward that."

Well, that was no help. But it did tell her that maybe Edward was not in love, or if he was, he was the type to keep it under wraps.

"Come with me please." She and Emmett walked around to where Edward stood.

"Edward, my meeting with you may take a while. But I don't want to waste your time so let me ask you one question first." He nodded. "Are you in love with your girlfriend?"

"Jessica?" She nodded.

"How is that any of your business?" he demanded angrily.

"I can tell you everything in a minute, I just need to know the answer first." She bit her lip and his eyes bored into her. She felt so horribly low just then, knowing she was about to tear his life apart.

"Not exactly in love, no. I wouldn't call it that. Now what the hell is this all about because these questions have nothing to do with the sale of property, however sentimental."

Relief. She felt relief. And those damn butterflies were about to rip her stomach apart.

"I'd like to speak with you alone now. Emmett, this may take a while. Perhaps you'd like to find something else to do in the meantime?"

Edward spoke quickly, "No. Whatever you need to say to me, Emmett can hear. This involves him to. We are equal partners in this business."

"Edward, while I appreciate the sentiment and the loyalty I am sure goes with it, the fact is that I have things to say only to you. Whether you choose to tell Emmett later is your business, but he will not be here while I tell you. This is not negotiable." If she was going to be humiliated, it was going to be in front of as few people as possible.

Emmett touched Edward's shoulder. "Hey Bro, It's ok. Call me when you're done. I'll just cruise around town." Edward nodded tersely and once Emmett was a few yards away he commanded her, "Talk!"

Bella sat on the edge of the fountain, gesturing for Edward to sit beside her, which he did somewhat reluctantly, turning to scrutinize her. With the fountain flowing behind them, she tried to figure out what to say and where to start. She couldn't come right out with, "_I can't sell you the land, but if you marry me it's yours for free."_

"Well?" Edward prompted. "Will you sell us the land?"

"I can't sell it, exactly..."

"Are you telling me we came all this way for nothing? Just who do you think you are to pull people around like this? Do you think it's funny?" He was standing now, not yelling, but his tone seething with anger.

"No, no, please." She motioned for him to sit and wiped away the tears that sprung to her eyes at his justifiable anger towards her. Oh God, she thought she might be sick. "The land is yours, if you still want it once I explain the...strings that come with it."

"Strings?"

"Look, I'm explaining this badly. I need to start at the beginning. Will you listen?"

He nodded tightly, marginally calmer but still tense. Lord, his eyes pierced her soul.

"My father was a self-made millionaire. He was frugal, very smart with money. My mother was not. After she almost bankrupted them he became very strict with her and cut off her access to their money, allowing her a debit card and a low balance account that he monitored closely. As our family moved among higher circles of society he was disgusted by the wasteful spending he observed. He became convinced that most women could not handle money wisely."

Edward appeared impatient. "I promise this is to a purpose Edward. I just need you to understand where I'm coming from." He nodded for her to continue. "When he discovered he was dying from aggressive cancer he made extensive plans for his money. My mother was given an account that is set up to only allow her a certain amount every month that she can never increase." She left for Florida shortly after and Bella hadn't seen her since.

"For me, my father gave me enough cash for a four year college education. The rest he set up in a trust which is set to dissolve...under certain conditions. In this trust is the land you want, one million dollars, and a large amount of gold. The contents of this trust will be given...to the one who helps me meet the condition that will dissolve it.

"And just what is the condition that has to be met?" he asked suspiciously.

"Marriage."

"Excuse me?"

"Marriage. My father set up this trust to effectively be a dowry."

"I don't believe this." he said softly.

"I assure you it's real. Insane, but real. And there's more...my father liked treasure hunts. He buried the gold on the property in several piles. The first map will be sent to you..."

"Not to you?"

"No. My husband will receive the first map after our first anniversary. The other maps will be sent upon the fifth, tenth, twentieth and thirtieth anniversaries of our marriage with another map after the birth of our first child, should we have one."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. I swear it is the truth."

He ran his hands through his hair. "How do I know you're telling the truth? I mean, I don't know you. I need some proof here."

"I have my copy of the terms of the trust with me. Would you like to see it?"

He nodded and she pulled the thick envelope from her purse and gave it to him. He flipped through the heavy paper slowly, reading carefully.

"This looks official enough. I need proof this is real though."

"We can meet with Aro in New York. He's the lawyer who set this up with my father. He can verify it for you. You'll also receive a copy of he trust and the deed to the property you want once the marriage certificate has been filed with the state. Just in case I hadn't told you, you would have learned about it then."

He was silent, staring at nothing, the papers in his hand.

"Will you do this?"

"You mean will I marry you?"

"Yes."

He laughed mirthlessly. "Aren't you supposed to be down on one knee when you ask that?"

Would she be willing to beg him to marry her? Yes. To escape James, yes. The tightness of her skirt would not allow her to go down on one knee so she knelt before him on both and dared to place a hand on his knee.

"Please, will you marry me?"

He looked at her in astonishment. "Why? Why are you so desperate? Surely you could take some time and find someone you loved to marry?"

"I can't wait."

"Why?"

She couldn't tell him that. She was almost out of money and she had a fiance she did not consent to. She was ashamed, embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter. Will you marry me?" she tried again.

"Are you so desperate for money? From what you've said, I would get everything and you nothing. What do you get out of this?"

"I get to get away from here!" she answered desperately, tears finally falling. He was going to say no.

"Look," he pulled her off her knees and back up to sit on the fountain wall. "Ranch life is hard work, physically. You won't be able to afford fancy clothes and manicures." He gestured to the clothes Alice had chosen and the French manicure Alice had insisted on. Just her luck that trying to look more attractive would _not_ work in her favor. "I honestly don't think you are cut out for it. You would hate it and I will not be married to a woman who hates the lifestyle I love."

"I can handle it. I promise!"

He studied her face intently. "We'll see. I need to think about this."

He didn't say no! He didn't say no!

"I need an answer soon." she pressed. "If you won't do this I have to find someone who will."

"How soon?"

"One week?"

He nodded. "I'll be in touch."

"Here, let me give you my phone number." He pulled out his cell and typed in the number she dictated. "And I'd like you to have Alice's number too. If I can't answer my phone, you can leave a message with her. I trust her." He looked at her oddly.

"Why can't I just leave a message on your phone?"

"No! You...just can't. And if a man answers the phone don't say anything, just hang up. OK?"

"Why would a man answer your phone Bella?" he asked softly. His eyes saw straight through her, and suddenly she couldn't lie to him.

"There's a guy, he...he's kind of possessive. He sometimes answers my phone and checks my messages."

"Why would he be possessive Bella?"

"He...um...plans to marry me this summer."

"What?" he yelled. She cringed. "If you're already engaged then why..."

"I'm not! I didn't agree. Look, he found out about the dowry and now he won't let me go. I need you to take me away from him."

"Why don't you just go to the police?"

"He hasn't really done anything...to me, yet. He's just...scary. Look, just let me know soon, OK?"

He gave her an intense look and nodded. "I'll be in touch." And then he walked away. She just hoped it wasn't for good.

* * *

So? What do you think? It's an idea that wouldn't let me alone. I've got some research to do before I get much further. In the mean time, is anyone interested in being a beta? I'm looking for someone who can proofread and say, "Hey, I think you meant **her** instead of **here**." and someone who could ask good questions to help me develop characters and plot, who can poke a hole in someone's logic or offer suggestions to make the story better. A bonus would be someone who knows about or has personal experience with ranch life. If you do, please feel free to let me know. I'd love to pick your brain.

Also, for those of you who read the previous story and kept up with my news, I'm 6 weeks pregnant and we saw a heartbeat on the sonogram the other day!


	2. Chapter 2: Back on Campus

A/N Thanks to the wonderful women who helped beta this story and to all those who offered. I've got wonderful support. Thanks to aesthetic voyager, SnowyHedwig, and ainsleyhayes for your help.

And if you really need me to say it, yes, I don't own twilight. If I did...I think I'd live on a farm somewhere. I like wide open spaces.

Warning, abuse. Yeah, James is a big jerk coming up.

* * *

Bella sat at the fountain and watched Edward walk away. Would she marry him? Would she ever see him again?

Bella woke to the sound of her alarm. Turning it off quickly before it could bother Alice, she sat up and rubbed her face with her hands. What a nightmare. She'd dreamed James found out about Edward and eloped with her. When they were standing in front of the minister, she had said yes. What the minister hadn't seen was James telling her ten minutes earlier that if she said no, he would come back and "take care of" the minister. She wasn't sure whether that meant beat him up or kill him, but she refused to be the cause of it.

She moved to undress and get in the shower, letting the hot water sooth her stiff muscles. Today was Tuesday. She, Alice and Jasper had skipped their afternoon classes to go to the meeting with the Masens yesterday, and she had little doubt that James would grill her about where she had been. She and Alice had determined that she would say Alice dragged her off for a bit of shopping. Alice even had a blouse she had been saving for a special occasion for Bella. Bella dressed in her jeans, the red asymmetrical blouse and red ballet flats. She generally avoided red since it was one of James's favorites, but maybe this would pacify him.

She gathered her books and jacket, closing the door quietly behind her. She loved their little apartment. It was a short walk to campus, about fifteen minutes, but she preferred the walk to the drive when the weather allowed. It was 7:15. She had just enough time for breakfast at the school cafeteria before her eight o'clock class.

As she made her way to the campus her mind cast back to when this had all started. Her father had died that spring. Anxious to keep her mind busy she had enrolled in several courses for the summer semester. The campus was usually dead in the summer so it was a surprise when she met James. He was a pre-law transfer student. At the time he said he transferred because he preferred this college, but now she knew it was because she was here. He had been so sweet at first and she had been anxious for company, as lonely as things were in the summer. Alice had not stayed on campus but had taken the summer off. James had taken up every free moment, walking her to classes and meals, studying beside her in the library, even taking her on dates to movies. She was thrilled to finally have her first boyfriend and had been so flattered by his attentions that she had not questioned them. When the fall semester started she had begun spending time with Alice again, who disliked James on sight. She didn't say much about it since he was my first boyfriend, but there was something in the way she grimaced, in the way she obviously felt uncomfortable around him. But once she met Jasper the second week of classes she seemed more able to tolerate being around James, so long as Jasper was there too.

Then one night Bella, James, Alice, and her new friend Jasper had gone to a party. James had been really drunk and Bella, spurred by Alice's skepticism had asked, "Why do you like me so much?"

James had replied, slurring a bit, "It's your dowry baby. You're gonna make me so rich!" He'd wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her, the smell of alcohol mixed with his words making her nauseous. She'd quickly made her excuses and gone home, crying herself to sleep. She'd been totally shocked. But it made sense. She'd never had anyone come on to her like he did before. She had wondered if she was falling in love with him. She'd never been in love before but the combination of affection and time together made her wonder if this was what love was.

Shaking off the memory she opened the cafeteria door. She grabbed a tray and made her way through the sparse lines picking up a banana and two slices of cinnamon toast. She moved to the drink machine and picked up a cup when someone quickly reached in front of her and snatched the cup she was holding. She quickly stepped back, holding on to her wobbling tray with both hands. When she looked back up James stood in front of her smirking and holding her cup.

"Did you want a drink Bella?"

"_Obviously." _She only nodded. He filled her cup with skim milk and put it on her tray, stealing a piece of toast and getting a glass of orange juice for himself and putting it on her tray for her to carry. He guided her to an empty table as he munched on the toast. She hated skim milk. It tasted like cloudy water, but she'd learned not to object long ago.

_She'd just placed a glass of milk on her tray when James asked, "Don't girls usually like skim? Keep themselves from getting fat that way?"_

"_I don't know about most girls James. This is what I like."_

"_You should try skim.""I have. I don't care for it."_

"_It will keep you slimmer. You could stand to lose a few you know."_

_She gaped at him. Was he seriously saying this to her? "Are you telling me I'm fat?"_

"_No baby. But you are a little pudgy."_

_She looked down. She didn't know how to take this. She did have a few spare inches in the love handle area but she wasn't overweight. While she was thinking he stole her milk. _

"_I'll get you some skim."_

The next and last time she'd gotten whole milk with James there she had tripped and her tray went flying. She was never sure that James had tripped her, but she wasn't sure he hadn't either. He was always doing things like that. Stealing or tossing her dessert. Admonishing her not to eat so much. Suggesting she'd look 'so hot' five or ten pounds lighter. That, combined with his pointed comments and her self-doubt kept her eating habits well in check. She'd lost a good seven pounds over the summer.

Once she'd found out he was only after her for her dowry he'd gotten his wish; she never ate well when she was upset. Only a month later she'd now lost a total of twelve pounds. Well, maybe that had made her look better to Edward.

"So where were you yesterday?" he asked. His tone only indicated he was curious but she knew him well enough to know better. If he didn't like her answer…but she'd come prepared. She only hoped it was enough.

"Alice dragged me off shopping. She said we had to go right then. Crazy pixie."

He snorted a laugh at her description. "So what was it she insisted on getting you this time?"

As an answer she simply shrugged off her jacket revealing the asymmetrical red top. It was long sleeved, but revealed her left shoulder and the hem draped around her left hip down to her upper thigh.

His eyes took her in appreciatively. "I approve. Just let me know when and where you're going next time. You know how I tend to worry about you."

"_Yes Dad." _"I know. I'm sorry."

He leaned over to kiss her exposed shoulder and she suppressed a shudder.

"Let's get you to class."

James played the part of attentive boyfriend very well; walking her to and from classes, sitting with her in the cafeteria, even being physically affectionate. It would have been sweet had she not known his real purpose was to mark his territory.

* * *

Edward walked away from the fountain, phoning Emmett to ash him to come pick him up. This was insane! He raged and paced. There had to be some other way! Bella didn't seem to think there was. She certainly was desperate. He'd nearly fallen over when she had knelt before him and quite literally begged him to marry her. He'd be willing to date her, she was certainly easy on the eyes, but marry her? He didn't even know her! He'd always hoped for a love like his parents or his aunt and uncle or the Clearwaters. Could he even hope to have that if he had a marriage of convenience?

Emmett pulled up. Edward got in and slammed the door.

"Dude! Take it easy."

"Just go. Let's go home."

Emmett drove the few blocks to the highway and then asked, "So, what did she say? Did we pass? Will she sell it to us?"

"It's not for sale per se, but we can have it if I accept the 'strings' that come with it."

"Have? As in buy?"

"Nope. For free."

Emmett was silent for a moment, considering that. "Those must be some pretty heavy strings then."

"No kidding."

"Wait a minute. If _you_ accept the strings, not us?"

"That's right." Edward replied glumly, looking out the window.

"So come on. Don't keep me hangin' here. What're the 'strings?'"

"Marriage." The one word that was turning his life upside down.

"Damn!"

"You said it."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"She seriously wants you to marry her?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Got down on her knees and everything."

"Huh." Emmett was stunned speechless. No wonder Bella had left him alone. With him being in love and almost married, it was kinda decent of her to let him alone if that was what she wanted.

Edward continued, sticking to the land portion of the deal. "Apparently the land is in a trust that dissolves when she marries and ownership of the property would go to her husband." He just wasn't ready to think about the cash and gold right now. It was just too much.

"That's nuts."

"Believe me, I know."

"So what did you say?"

"That I'd think about it and let her know in a week."

"So…you're actually considering marrying this chick?"

"No! Maybe. She was so desperate Em. And she has the land we want, and we'd get it free this way. We'd still have the money we were planning to buy the land with to buy all the cattle and supplies we'd need for at least a year." He thought a minute. "But I don't know her, not at all. And I can't seriously consider marrying someone who could very well turn out to be a shallow, flaky shrew."

"Like Jessica?" Emmett asked calmly, tongue in cheek.

Edward was so caught up he didn't even blink, "Yeah, like Jessi…hey!"

Emmett laughed. "Seriously man, from what I can tell you dread your dates with her and then today suddenly she's your girlfriend? What gives?"

"I don't know why I said that." Edward laughed, lightening up. "Just trying to look attached I guess."

"Well you're 'attached' alright. Seriously Edward, I know you can't stand her. When are you gonna show that girl the door?"

"I've tried! She can't take a hint."

"She doesn't want to 'take a hint.' Quit being so nice."

"Yeah." Edward sighed. "I know."

"Hey!" Emmett said. "I know! Tell her you're getting married to this chick you met. Tell her it was love at first sight and you can't live without her." They were both laughing now. "That'll get her really steamed."

Edward paused, an idea forming. Engaged. Time.

"_What do you get out of this?"_

"_I get to get away from here!"_

That could work. They could get engaged and she could live with them on the ranch. He could lease the property from her, or use it with her permission. Then he could get to know her, and she could learn if she would tolerate or learn to like life on a ranch. And he could learn if they were even compatible as a couple. If not, maybe she'd decide ranch life wasn't for her, or maybe she'd find someone else to marry, and he could buy the land anyway. That could work. He and Emmett talked over this idea as they continued home.

_

* * *

_

Bella sat in class after James dropped her off looking at the other students. There was Brad. She had been talking with him the first week of class right after the lecture.

_Bella had told James they were done the day after the party, but he wouldn't accept that. He still persisted in acting like a boyfriend, and Bella was simply didn't have it in her to force the issue. She didn't know how you make a person leave you alone. The next day James had come to pick her up from class and seen them laughing together. No longer secure that Bella would agree to be his girlfriend or fiancé, James's behavior changed. He had wrapped his arm around Bella, glaring at Brad and led her away. Not wanting to fight in front of her new friend she had allowed it, waiting until they were on their way before removing his arm._

"_James, what do you think you're doing? I'm not dating you anymore. Leave me alone."_

_He grabbed her bag from her and walked away. She all too predictably followed, focused on her bag and not where they were going. Once they were behind a building and out of sight he dropped both their bags and slammed her against the wall, then placed one hand on her shoulder and tangled the other in the hair at the nape of her neck. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. To anyone who happened to glance at them it would look like a passionate embrace, but she knew it was the passion of anger and fear._

"_You don't understand, baby. You are dating me. Because you like your friend Alice." Her eyes widened in disbelief. What was he suggesting? He tugged her hair hard. "And you wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Tug. "You see, I won't be able to get a job when I graduate, just like most of the people here. But I know what a little gold mine you are," Tug. "and I'm entitled to have my piece of that pie. So you're going to be a good little girlfriend." Tug. Tears welled up in her eyes. "And you know why? Because I'm the only one who will have you. You, with your pudgy hips and plain face, you're just not that attractive Bella." His voice was silky, and sounded like the voice of a lover. Her tears fell. "The only way someone would have you, is if they knew what a little golden cow you are. So smile and look happy babe. You're going to be with me for a long time to come."_

The next time in class Brad had showed up with a black eye and walking slowly. He wouldn't look at her. Wouldn't even talk to her. And she knew, James had made sure that he would never look at her again.

* * *

The rest of the week was routine: classes, meals, library, studying, spending time in her room to avoid James. But the routine, instead of being comforting made her want to scream. She wanted out. Waiting for Edward's call had her so on edge she was sleeping poorly and all her fingernails had lost their polish and been bitten off. When James noticed her agitation she blamed the sleeplessness and ragged fingernails on a horror movie she and Alice pretended they watched a couple nights ago. He knew she hated those but watched them occasionally so he believed her. But then, one week later, on a Monday evening, Edward called.

She was walking with James when her phone rang. It wasn't Alice's ringtone, so she looked at the phone. When she didn't recognize the number, she silenced it and put it back in the side pocket of her backpack.

"Who is it?" James asked.

"Don't know." She shrugged.

"Why didn't you answer it?"

"I just…didn't feel like it. If it's important I'm sure they'll leave a message." _"Please, if it's Edward, don't leave a message. Please remember not to leave a message."_

James, ever suspicious, picked up her phone and looked at the missed call. "This is a New York area code. Who do you know in New York?"

"_It was Edward." _"I don't think I know anyone there. They didn't leave a message. Maybe it was a wrong number."

"Hmm, let's test that theory." He selected the New York number and hit the send button, then put it on speaker phone.

Oh God. If she tried to get her phone back, he'd know she was hiding something. If she didn't Edward might give it away. She prayed, hard.

"Hey, Bella!" Edward's voice answered. She could see it in James's face. Trouble. James wanted her to answer Edward, but her throat was closed dry with fear.

"Bella. Bella?" Edward's voice said before James closed her phone with a click.

"You've been a bad girl, Bella." James grabbed her by her elbow in the dim of twilight, marching her the last block to her apartment. He maneuvered her to her door, the shadows hiding them from any onlookers. Alice was at a night class and wouldn't be home for a couple hours at least, maybe more if she and Jasper went somewhere to study.

"Now look, Bella." He slammed her against the wall, her shoulders and head hitting the brick exterior hard. "You know the rules." Slam. "I'm the only man in your life." Slam. Tears fell as her head throbbed. "Say it."

"You're the only man in my life." she sobbed.

"Shut up. You know I hate to hear you cry." She bit her lip, tears falling fast but no sound escaping her mouth.

"I'm the only one who would want you." Slam. "Say it."

"You're the only one…who would want me."

"You're plain and fat to everyone else." His grip on her shoulders would leave bruises tomorrow.

"I'm plain and fat to everyone else." She was getting dizzy, nauseous. "Please James." she whispered.

She heard him say dimly, "You're mine." It was so dark. Her head throbbed in time with her pulse. When she didn't respond her head and shoulders hit the brick wall again. "Say it." She tried but couldn't make her lips move. "Say it!" Slam. _"Say it!" _Slam. Darkness. Blessed Darkness.

* * *

She wouldn't say she was his! He would make her say it, and repeat it, until she knew the truth of it. But then her knees gave out and she slumped down to the floor. Huh. Guess he'd hit her harder than he'd thought. Oh well. His girl wasn't a complainer, that was for sure. She'd be fine tomorrow. He chuckled. He'd sure hammered his message home.

He thought about leaving her there, but decided against it. He couldn't leave his little golden cow outside where someone could steal her. Rifling through her bag, he found her keys and opened the door. No one home. The little slut Alice was probably out whoring with Jasper. At least someone in this apartment was putting out. Maybe the next time Bella misbehaved, he'd get himself a taste of her, or the little pixie. If it was the pixie, he'd have to make sure she was drugged up first. Or unconscious, maybe? Nah. It was more fun when they squirmed.

He dragged Bella inside the door and left her on the floor. Putting her backpack beside her, he took her key and locked the door then pocketed his new key. It was time he had a key to her place anyway. He left whistling.

* * *

When Bella woke it was fully dark and her head was pounding. She was so nauseous. She saw her bag in front of her dimly and fumbled for her phone. She managed to hit the redial button. Edward's voice answered after one ring.

"Bella? Are you there?"

"Edward." she mumbled.

"Are you OK?"

"No." she slurred. "Head hurts so bad."

"What happened?"

"Wall. Hard." she whispered.

"Bella?"

She faded out again to the beautiful sound of Edward's voice calling her name.

* * *

A/N I don't actually know if a person can lease or rent land that's tied up in a trust so I'm going to pretend you can unless one of you reviewers tell me different. And I know I left a cliffy, but honestly, I could have left her outside passed out. This is somewhat better right? Although I'd hate to be Edward right about now.

So…I think I'm pretty proud of this chapter. Did you like it?


	3. Chapter 3: Beaten but not Broken

A/N For disclaimer see chapter 1

Thank you all so much for you kind reviews and encouragement. It's been a rough time. We've been out of town three times, my computer died and got a new one (I hate Microsoft word works processor. Any suggestions?) had one of my 3 day long headaches, sciatica, nausea and other pregnancy ailments. So yeah, life has been busy. Hopefully the next chapter won't take a month to write, but at this point I just can't make any promises. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Bella laid on the floor in the dark. She moaned as her head throbbed in time with her pulse. She sat up slowly and waited for her equilibrium to steady, then held on to the couch as she stood…and quickly sat back down again, this time on the couch. The room whirled and her stomach churned from the extreme pain in her head. Oh God, she felt awful!

She had almost determined to get up again to try and make it to bed this time when the front door opened and the light turned on, blinding her and increasing her awareness of the pounding in her skull.

"Bella!" Alice rushed over, dropping her bag by the front door as she shut it and ran over. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure yet." Bella whispered

"What's wrong?" Alice asked as she sat beside Bella on the couch and placed a hand gently on her back.

"I think my head wants to kill me." Bella answered with a half smile. Even, no, especially when she was down, it was best to maintain a sense of humor about things. Laughter made life go from simply bearable to worth living.

Alice stifled a snort at her answer. Her friend had the oddest way of wording things, even when she wasn't feeling well. "Can I get you something?"

"Yeah, some Advil would be great."

Alice stood to get them. She walked to the kitchen as Bella sat on the couch with her head between her hands, elbows on her knees, hands shading her eyes.

"How many?"

"Four."

"Four?"

"Yeah."

"Can you really take that many?"

"It's prescription strength. And this headache is definitely prescription strength."

Bella felt Alice sit down and nudge her arm. Bella held out her hand for the pills, and the glass of water, downing both, then handed the glass back and resumed her position.

Alice set the glass down on the side table and then began to stroke Bella's long hair, like she often did when her friend wasn't feeling well…except this time that move was sheer torture.

"Ahhh." Bella yelped and cringed. "Please don't do that!" she whimpered.

"What's wrong Bella? What happened?"

Bella's mind churned slowly as she tried to figure out what to tell her friend. She wasn't much good at lying, and the throbbing in her head was not helping matters.

"What makes you think something happened?" she joked as she stalled for time. All Alice knew was that she was a little scared of James and that he was a hard boyfriend to get rid of. She didn't know about the abuse and Bella was too ashamed to tell her. Some part of her wondered if she deserved what James did to her, if James was right about her lack of worth. She knew Alice would never put up with something like that, and this fact just increased her shame and her resolve to keep matters to herself.

"Are you kidding me?" Alice shrieked.

"Softly, Alice. Softly," Bella begged.

Alice continued softer, but with intense concern. "Well, besides the fact that you obviously have a killer headache? Edward called."

_Edward called her? Why?_

"He said you'd called him, and you sounded weak. You told him the wall was hard and then you passed out!"

__

Huh. When did I call Edward?

She stared at the floor, head between her hands, trying to remember.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed impatiently.

"What?"

"Did you hit your head on a wall? If you passed out we need to take you to the ER. You may have a concussion."__

Concussion? Huh. Wonder if that's what this feels like.

"Alice, look. I'm sure I'm fine. I did hurt my head and it's pounding, but really, I'm fine." Alice took a breath so Bella continued quickly before she could object. "I'm fine. I just need to rest a bit;" and try to remember what happened and figure out what to tell you so you don't worry about me. "I'm going to lay down in my room for a bit, let the Advil kick in."

Bella stood slowly with Alice and Jasper looking on worriedly. "Really, I'll be fine. I'm just going to rest a bit. It's late and I've got an eight o'clock class in the morning."

Bella walked slowly down the hallway and into her room, closing the door softly behind her before laying face down on her bed, head pillowed on one arm with the other tucked up under her as the memories of an hour earlier caught up with her.

_Edward called. James took her phone and redialed. Edward knew her name. Her silence was proof of her guilt. She was guilty of speaking with another man without James's knowledge and permission, and he had punished her by making her repeat the rules, and by slamming her body and head against the brick wall outside her apartment._

You're the only man in my life.

Be silent when crying.

He's the only man that wants me.

I'm plain and fat to everyone else.

_I'm his._

Tears rolled down her cheeks quietly as she lay in bed, bruises forming on her back and shoulders, her head throbbing. How true were his rules? She didn't even know anymore.

She couldn't ask Alice. Alice would worry. Alice was so happy with Jasper right now. So in love. Let her stay that way.

Jasper? No.

Who else was there? She lay quietly as her mind cast around for anyone else. Edward?

She did remember calling him vaguely. She should call him back. He was probably just calling to turn her down. _ "James was the only one who would want her. She was plain and fat to everyone else."_ Well, bad news would be easier to take when she was already down, when she was expecting it.

Her phone and bag were still in the other room. She stood and suppressed a moan. Good Lord, her back was sore. _Better not let Alice see that_. She opened her door and tried to walk normally, if a bit slowly. Alice and Jasper were cuddling and talking softly on the couch when she came into the living room. They turned to look at her.

"Bella?" Alice asked. "Are you feeling better?"

_Maybe just a little bit._ "Yeah. That Advil did the trick. I just need to get my bag. Homework, you know."

"Can you tell me what happened?"__

Oh. Cover story. Right. Uh… "I, um, was walking up some stairs and tripped. Fell backwards. I was only a couple steps up though. I've got to remember to keep my shoelaces tied, ya know?" Bella ended with a lopsided grin. Make them laugh at my clumsiness. They'll forget to be concerned.

She got her wish when they both smiled at her in return, though Alice's face still held a trace of worry. "I swear Bella! I'm going to special order Velcro kiddy shoes for you in your size! Just see if I don't!"

"Ha ha." Bella laughed with her as she picked up her bag. Her cell phone lay beside the bag, not inside it where it should have been.

Jasper just snorted a bit. Bella quickly moved back to her room and closed the door behind her, making a quick escape.

Groaning softly, she lay back down on her bed and pulled out her cell, checking her call log. Yeah, there was a call to Edward within the last hour. She must have passed out. She didn't remember entering her apartment, nor placing the phone call. Memory loss was not fun. But, whatever. She was not going to the hospital. She'd be fine; and if she wasn't…well, she wouldn't have to worry about James anymore then, would she? Laughing a little at herself, she saved Edward's number under 'secret' and then stared at her phone gathering courage.  
_  
So what if he said no?  
**  
I'll be stuck with James! That's what. That's bad. Very bad.**_  
_  
It's no less than you deserve. You can handle it. Just because you like Edward better, doesn't mean he'll be any better, or that you'd deserve him, if he was.****_

Right. It won't matter. It won't matter. I'll be ok if he says no.**  
**  
She dialed it, holding her breath.

He answered after one ring, "Bella? Are you alright?"

"Um, is this Edward?"

"Yeah. Bella, you had me worried earlier. What happened?" His voice sounded worried, concerned, warm, and beautiful.

She felt her eyes sting with tears and sniffed, trying to laugh it off. "Oh, just me being clumsy. Sorry I bothered you."

"It's no bother." His voice calmed. "Just don't scare me like that. I thought you'd passed out or died or something."

"No, I'm good." She answered softly.

"Good."

They both paused in the silence. "Um, I was actually calling to find out if you had an answer for me? I thought that might be why you called earlier."

"Yeah….about that…"

Great. He was stalling. It was a no. "Look, Edward, it is ok if you can't do this. I…I understand I'm not what you wanted and I'm sorry I got your hopes up about the land. I hope there are no hard feelings." She stopped talking before her voice could crack. She felt utterly defeated and as small as a mouse. He probably hated her for putting him through all her crap for nothing.  
- Show quoted text -  
"No. Bella, I'm not saying no."

"You're not?" She whispered. She couldn't believe it.

"Well, I'm not saying yes either."

The pain gave her courage to get a little snarky. "Look, Edward. It's late. My head is pounding and I'm really not into mind reading. I'm thoroughly confused so if you could just spell this out for me I'd appreciate it."

"It's a maybe. I have a couple ideas I'd like to run over with you as alternatives. I have very definitive beliefs about marriage that you may not agree with. We need to have some long talks before we can even think about marriage. But one way or another, I'll help you get away from this guy that won't leave you alone. Will that be good enough for you?"

She stopped breathing. He would help her? He'd keep her safe from James and she might not have to marry? Was she dreaming? She began to cry tears of relief.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Yes." She whispered.

He was obviously unsure what else to say and she was too distraught to say anything else. _Get it together Bella_! "Um," She cleared her throat and sniffed. "I'm a little out of it tonight, but I guess you're right. Marriage is a big deal and of course there's a lot to discuss. Can we get together and talk more, later?"

"I think we'll have to. I need you to set up a meeting with Aro for both of us. You said he's the executor of the trust right?"

"Right."

"Then I'll need to speak with him to find out if my alternatives are going to be possible. The sooner the better I think. You did say you needed to do this pretty quickly right?"

"Yes. I have Monday afternoons off. I'll try and set up something for this coming Monday or the next. That would be…" She looked at her calendar. "The 19th or the 26th. Will that work for you?"

"That will be fine. Let me know when and where, when you've got it set up."

"Alright. I'll call you soon."

"Good. Now, can you tell me if you're alright? You really scared me earlier. What happened?"

"Oh, that." Silence. "Um…I just fell earlier and was a bit out of it. You should know I'm a bit of a klutz by the way."

"Hmm… And no one hurt you? Like that guy you mentioned?"

Damn! What was he? A mind reader? "No. It was uh…just me being clumsy again. I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"We'll see. Did you hurt yourself anywhere besides your head?"

She breathed easier and relaxed knowing he was letting her off the hook. "Yeah. My back is a bit sore, too."

"Bella. You should know something."

"What?"

"You're a shit liar."

Crap. "What do you mean?"

"You did get hurt. And it wasn't on accident was it?"

"Why do you think I'm lying?" She stalled

"'Cause like I told you, you're crap at it. Now fess up. I don't like liars."

"Look, Edward," She sighed. "I can handle it for now, but not indefinitely, hence the whole marriage thing. So unless you marry me it really isn't your business. And if we do get married then we won't live here in which case the situation won't exist. So just forget about it."

"Are you even safe there?" Great. He was mad.

"I'm safe enough."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Look, I'll call you about the meeting with Aro soon, ok?"

"Fine. But two things, first, I expect you to be careful." The sheer amount of tenderness made her eyes well up again. "And second, we will be continuing this conversation." His voice turned commanding and made her shiver.

"Yes, sir," She whispered. James preferred when she answered him respectfully. She answered Edward's command the way she would have answered had James commanded her. Perhaps it would calm his anger towards her.

He chuckled a little and she felt her shoulders relax. When had they tensed up? "Good night, Bella."

"Night, Edward."

Bella closed and plugged in her phone in a fog. He'd said yes. She was just in shock. She might just manage to get out of this nightmare after all. Conditional. She couldn't let herself forget that. He'd rather not marry her if he didn't have to. That's fine. She'd rather not marry if she didn't have to. He sounded like he cared, though. That was nice. But then, so had James at one time. She really hoped he was as nice as his family and friends made him out to be. Lying down, Bella closed her eyes and dreamed of a beautiful, peaceful ranch far away where she could be safe and content.

---

Bella woke the next morning with a groan. The Advil had definitely worn off by now, and her head and shoulders were shouting to her about how much abused they had been. Thankfully, today was Saturday so if she stayed in her apartment all day she should be able to avoid James easily. He usually left her alone unless she was out on campus. She didn't know what he did on weekends or when she was studying, and she honestly didn't care, so long as it wasn't with her.

Finding Aro's cell number, she called him to see if he was available Monday. Normally she was sure the answer would be no, since it was such short notice, but he looked on her as a Goddaughter and had a very paternal affection for her that she was hoping would work in her favor this once.

It did. She set up her meeting for seven o'clock on Monday evening. He was letting them come in after hours as a special favor. It was nice to have connections.

She thought about calling Edward's cell, but really wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone, so just sent a text message with the information. Bella spent the weekend in her apartment recovering and avoiding or redirecting any questions Alice asked about how she was doing, more details about how she hurt herself, and if she was feeling alright. She was doing very poorly, feeling like crap, and didn't want to share such downer feelings with the ray of sunshine. She'd rather let Alice shine and vicariously bask in her happiness.

She was going to see Edward on Monday night. That was her happiness, but it also worried her a bit. How could he tell she was lying? What was he? A truth detector? A mind reader? She knew she wasn't great at lying, but no one had ever called her on it as aggressively as Edward had. She wasn't sure she liked being an open book to someone she barely knew. She was sure it would get used against her somehow. And besides, if she was really that bad of a liar, how would she handle the lying she was going to have to do to James in the coming months. She'd just have to get better at it.

Monday came again and she was still sore, but able to walk to class. She carried a bottle of water and Advil in her backpack along with her books and supplies. The Advil was just as crucial to her surviving the day as any of her books. She'd done her hair carefully, pulling it into a very loose French braid. She'd tried leaving it down but the loose strands around the knot on her head kept getting pulled and giving her a headache. A pony tail was out of the question: far too much pressure in exactly the wrong place. She'd worked the braid carefully. She made sure that when the braid was tugged, as James was sure to do, that the strands from the back of her head were not pulled as tight as those on the other parts of her head. The straps of her bag dug into her bruised shoulders and she bore it with a mild grimace.

She had her cover story with Alice. They were going shopping again. She and Alice would leave town and Jasper would meet them at a restaurant about 30 minutes away. From there Bella would continue on her own to the meeting with Aro and Edward.

She saw James waiting for her at the edge of campus. He saw her as well, but instead of smiling and coming to meet her as so many boyfriends would have, he merely stood there smirking at her. She shivered, her soul filling with dread. Shortly after she told him they were done in early September she would have tried to avoid him by taking a detour or giving him the cold shoulder. She knew better now.

It was better to play along, and it really wasn't so very hard to do so, now that she knew she had a way out. She just had to pretend, perhaps just until the semester was over. She could do this. Her stomach flipped in protest but she ignored the bile rising in her throat and gave James a small smile in greeting as she reached him.

"Morning, James." she said softly as she stopped in front of him, hoping he had forgiven her and was in a better mood now that he had taken his aggression out on her Friday night. He looked at her suspiciously and her smile froze. Her courage failed her and she dropped her head to stare at the pavement between their feet.

His hands came up and gripped her biceps, squeezing the bruises he kept fresh there. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and bit her lip to keep back her moan. She was tired of hurting all the time.

"Say it." He demanded quietly, his voice harsh.

"I'm yours." She said softly but loud enough for him to hear her. "You're the only man for me."

He gave her arms one more squeeze before releasing them. He used one hand at her waist to pull her firmly against him and the other wrapped her braid in his fist, pulling it to tilt her head up. He whispered against her lips, "That's right; all mine." before forcing her mouth open in a dominating, punishing kiss. The hand at her waist slid down to grope her bottom and she felt another tear fall in utter humiliation. Though it was early, it was by no means deserted. She was ashamed at what people would think when they saw her letting him paw her in public like this, but she was too aware of the punishment that would await her if she tried to resist his advances. It would either be more physical pain, or more humiliation, neither of which interested her.

He finally pulled away, nipping at her lips before withdrawing completely; sucking on her lip at the blood he'd drawn. She winced but stood silent. He studied her face and she looked at the front of his shirt, striving to keep her face calm and impassive. He finally nodded in approval before pulling her alongside him, draping his arm heavily across her shoulders. She breathed deeply against the pain. To anyone walking by it would appear a sweet gesture, but in reality he was making her aware of the bruises across her shoulders that he had gifted her with the night before. Evidence that she really was his, and she knew it. She only prayed it would not be for long, or for forever.

=====

She made it through the day only by anticipating her escape that night. It also helped that she only had two classes that were both over before noon. She was so sore; she was jittery with the pain and after a very long walk to exhaust herself she managed to get a short nap before the evening. Sleep was a fabulous escape for her, so long as James stayed out of her dreams; sadly, not often enough.

When five o'clock came around she dressed carefully and left with Alice for dinner. Once they met Jasper they had a good dinner, which Bella actually felt able to eat, before they parted ways. Bella drove to her meeting, wondering if Edward would be as attractive the second time she saw him. She had purposefully not let Alice make her up this time, choosing only very basic makeup, a simple flattering outfit, and clean nails. Her hair was still in its ponytail, with large curls at the bottom. Perhaps Edward would approve of her appearance this time around. She knew she didn't have much to work with, but she could at least avoid the obvious mistakes of their last meeting.

She pulled up in front of Aro's office building at fifteen till seven and sat in the car for a moment to gather her nerves. She really should have eaten less for supper. Her stomach was churning far too fast for comfort and the bile rose in her throat. Nerves were easier to handle when her stomach was empty. Her phone rang suddenly and she jumped and yelped in her seat, almost growling at herself for being such a ninny. She answered the phone on the third ring, hearing Edward's voice.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hello, Bella." Good Lord, his voice was beautiful. She could fall asleep listening to it, it was so calming. "I've arrived at the address you gave me. Are you here yet?"

"Yes. I'm in my car to the left of the main door."

"I'm on the right. See you shortly."

Bella picked up her purse and exited the car slowly, locking the car and placing the keys in her purse. The Advil had not helped enough. She was still very sore. Holding her purse instead of letting it hang over her shoulder she walked slowly and gracefully, she hoped, to the front door where a young man stood. He wore jeans and a dress shirt and tie.

The lights from the door Edward stood in front of highlighted his riotous hair, bringing out the bronze strands. It cast shadows over his face and for a moment, her fear of James transposed itself over him. Would she be safe with any man? Were they all the same behind doors; loving and romantic where others could see but cruel and oppressive when alone? She stopped five yards away as a question burned in her mind; would he hurt her?

She shook as he frowned and came closer to her. His eyes threatened to hypnotize her and she tore her gaze from his, looking out into the lights of the passing traffic on the nearby highway.

"Bella? Are you ok?"

She drew in a shaky breath, _Pull it together!_ and answered him softly, "Yeah, just nervous I guess."

"Yeah, me, too. But I've got some ideas that should make things easier than just jumping into marriage."

He put his left hand lightly at the small of her back and gestured with his right for her to walk into the building with him.

They walked inside the deserted but well lit building and stood in front of the elevator. As Edward pushed the button and they waited for the elevator to arrive she wondered just ideas he had come up with…and did they involve her staying at school with James?

"Um. Edward?" He turned his gaze from above the elevator to her eyes and she shook off the breathlessness this caused her to ask, "Would you mind telling me what ideas you came up with?"

The elevator bell sounded and the doors opened. Edward answered her as they entered and the doors closed again.

"Well, my main idea is to simply lease the property, or part of the property from you if I can't buy it directly. Simply because the deed it tied up in a trust doesn't mean the land is unusable until the trust dissolves."

_Or until I marry, that is._

"So…you don't think marriage will be necessary."

"I'm hoping it won't."

She turned her head away from him to look at the picture on the wall. Of course. It was no more than she expected. She wasn't even opposed to his idea, except for the fact that she wanted herself fully unable to marry James. But if he leased the land, she would have enough money from that to move away and finish her degree somewhere else. She would miss Alice, though…

The door opened and she led the way to Aro's door. It was open and she peeked in to see the statuesque man sitting at this desk paging through a fine on his desk. She knocked softly and he looked up at her, his face breaking into a jovial smile.

"Bella!" He stood, coming around the desk as she entered the room fully, smiling at her father's friend. "It's so good to see you. You've grown into such a beautiful lady!"

He flattered her so. She didn't know why he chose to do so, except perhaps for the fatherly affection he bore for her. She blushed as he pulled her into a firm hug; squeezing the bruises on her biceps and on her back.

"Ahh!" She stifled her moan but couldn't suppress all sound. He released her and looked into her eyes.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"Um…I'm fine. I just fell down the other day and I'm a little sore still."

He chuckled. "Well it's a good thing you weren't named Grace then. Ah, Bella, you're grown into your name. If only I were thirty years younger…and not married of course." He chuckled to himself and released her to turn to Edward who had entered the room as well. Edward's gaze was fixed on her and the glint in his eye reminded her of the conversation he'd promised her wasn't over yet. She shifted uncomfortably until Aro commanded Edward's attention.

"And this must be your young man." He stretched his hand out and shook hands with Edward. "Good to meet you!"

Aro turned back to Bella. "I'm happy to see you've found someone to marry. I was afraid you'd take your sweet time about it. How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Edward arched a brow and cast a surprised look Bella's way. Oh, how embarrassing.

"Aro…I'm afraid you've misunderstood."

"Oh?" He leaned back against the front of his desk and gestured them to the two chairs before him.

* * *

A/N I hope this was a good chap but I'm never sure. Please leave a review.

And thanks to Bev and Daisy for their help with this chap.


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking Point

Right. So it's been a very long time. My apologies. Life has been busy. etc. Thanks for all the support and encouraging reviews and messages.

* * *

"And this must be your young man." He stretched his hand out and shook hands with Edward. "Good to meet you!"

Aro turned back to Bella. "I'm happy to see you've found someone to marry. I was afraid you'd take your sweet time about it. How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Edward arched a brow and cast a surprised look Bella's way. Oh, how embarrassing.

"Aro…I'm afraid you've misunderstood."

"Oh?" He leaned back against the front of his desk and gestured them to the two chairs before him.

Edward sat but Bella chose to stand behind her chair and rest her hands on the top. Better to keep from fidgeting. "Aro, if you'll remember, I just said I wanted to talk with you about the trust, not that I had a fiance. We're hoping that Edward will be able to buy or lease the property without us marrying. You see, his parents used to own it and he'd like to get back into the ranching business."

"Hmm."

Aro moved back behind his desk to sit and with the added distance that presented Bella chose to sit as well.

"Well now, that's a bit different than I expected. The terms of the trust are very specific you understand. There are provisions for leasing the property, but they won't be helpful for you. If a male of marriageable age and situation benefits from the lease in any way, he is required to marry Bella. The only way Bella can lease the property at all would be if it were to a married couple with very young children, or an elderly couple or a female. And even if you did find someone who fit those requirements, Bella, the trust would receive any moneys from the lease. You wouldn't be able to touch it. I'm afraid if that's all you came for I can't help you."

Bella sat back in her chair, looking at her hands in her lap. She felt so defeated. Edward sat quietly as well. She wondered if he would just walk out. Instead, he sat forward and spoke up.

"I had another idea, and I'd like to run it by you."

Aro looked intrigued. "Go on."

"Would it be permissible for me to use the land if we were engaged?"

"Hmm." Aro rubbed his chin and thought. "Now would this be a perpetual engagement or one with a time limit attached?"

Edward smirked a bit. "You tell me."

"Hmm….a perpetual engagement that never comes to fruition is the same as leasing for free; not permissible. An engagement with a time limit though, that will suit fine. Say, six months perhaps?"

"Six months to complete the engagement once the land lease begins. I think that could do."

"I'll need to be notified before you begin any activity on the property. Your six months will begin then. And at the end of six months you will either be married or you will pay the trust six months worth of leasing fees, which will not be cheap, and you will vacate the premises or be evicted with extreme prejudice."

"I think that will be agreeable if I decide marriage won't work out for me; but what if Bella decides she'd rather not marry? Life on a ranch is hard work and not for everyone. What would be the terms if she chooses not to marry?"

Bella watched quietly. He had thought this out. She was by turns flattered that he'd thought about her, and offended that he thought she wouldn't be strong enough to handle ranching life. She may not have done much physical labor before, but she wasn't a weakling and she could be a good worker. She knew the whole dressed up look from last week had made a bad impression, but honestly, shouldn't he give her a chance before just assuming she couldn't handle it?

"Same terms. Six months engagement. If it terminates you'll need to vacate the premises, but without prejudice."

"Moving a herd of cattle mid-season isn't done easily. Could we compromise and say that I'll vacate in one year, rather than six months?"

"Hmm…and one year's lease as payment?" Aro stroked his beard and gazed at Bella. She wasn't sure what he was expecting but she nodded that she agreed with Edward's proposal. "It's a deal."

The men stood and shook hands across the desk.

"Bella, it was good to see you again. You take care now and keep in touch."

"I will. Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice Aro. I appreciate it."

"Of course my dear. Any time." Aro came around the desk to give her a hug, gently this time, before opening the door for them.

* * *

Bella and Edward left Aro's office and made their way down the hall. Stilted silence surrounded them. Bella's mind was filled with questions, none of which was she ready to ask.

Did this mean he was really ok with marrying her? What about his girlfriend? Was Bella going to ruin their lives? Did this mean they were engaged now?

When would they go to Texas? When would she be free of James?

Should she finish out the fall semester? It was kinda late to back out now. Better to finish and leave over Christmas break. She could finish the rest of her classes somewhere else. Everything would transfer...right?

Was she really going to marry Edward? For how long? She knew very little about the man across from her. What was his favorite color? Favorite food? What were his likes and dislikes? Did he have a temper? Could they learn to be friends? Did he want to stay married to her for years and years? Did he want children someday? with her?

The thought took her breath away but the thought that followed froze her in her tracks as she walked with Edward toward the elevator. She stopped about 6 feet from the doors as Edward kept walking and pushed the down button. The gentle ding of the doors opening was at odds with her rushing thoughts. Edward entered and held the doors. Noticing her distance her gave her a curious, thoughtful look. She made her legs walk into the elevator but stood on the side opposite him, her hands gripping the rails behind her and her eyes averted to the numbers above, though she couldn't help stealing a glance at him. His eyes met hers and held them.

Her thoughts continued to crash though her mind. Would he expect to have sex with her? Would she be having sex with a stranger? Would he be gentle or rough? Would he be kind or callous?

Bella wrenched her eyes from Edwards and stared at his shoes as she swallowed past the hard lump in her throat and tried not to cry. She could feel her breathing speeding up as the numbers counted down. She knew Edward was watching her curiously but at the moment all she wanted was OUT! When the doors opened on the ground floor she sprinted out, across the foyer, and through the doors outside. She wanted to run so very badly. She was shaking.

"Hey!" Edward's voice was raised to catch her attention, but seemed more surprised than angry. "Where's the fire?" he said at a more normal volume as he caught up to her.

He stood next to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. "Are you ok? You don't look so good." His brows were furrowed in concern.

"I'm just...I feel...do you know somewhere around here where I could have a good run?"

He gave her a little smile. "Yeah, let me see what I can find on my iphone."

He pulled out his phone and started tapping the screen. She looked up into the dark sky, bouncing on her toes with nervous energy as she was lost in her thoughts.

"Ok! I've got directions. Do you want to ride with me or follow in your car?"

Typically she'd go independent, but a quick look at her shaking hands made her think the better of it. "With you, if that's ok?"

"Sure." He led her over to his car with a gentle hand on her back and moved to open her door. "Here you go."

She sat down and buckled herself in as he walked around the car and got in. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe deep. She liked the smell of his car. Something masculine but not overpowering. Pleasant even. As he started the car, light strains of piano filtered through the air. She smiled and surreptitiously wiped away the few tears clinging to her lashes. He let her think in peace and not many minutes later they pulled up to a well lit public park with the trail outlined in lights and a pond with a fountain in the distance.

"Will this do?"

"Yeah, it's perfect." She opened her door and he asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"That's fine." She stretched just a little before taking off, Edward keeping pace at her side. He let her run herself out, obviously in better shape than she was. When her limbs trembled with exhaustion, rather than with nervous energy, she sat on the grass beside the lake and fountain, automatically stretching her legs again. The cool evening air quickly dried the perspiration from her forehead and as she calmed down, she looked at the man beside her, wishing she knew him better.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, just feeling kinda panicked at the idea of marrying an almost total stranger."

"That just hit you now did it?" His grin held good natured teasing.

"Pretty much." She smiled shyly back at him.

"Well I'm not gonna lie, I can't say I'm real comfortable with the idea either. Do you still want to do this?"

She nodded slowly, but firmly. "Do you?"

"Honestly? I don't know yet. That's part of the reason why I thought an engagement would be a good idea. We have the intent settled, but if it turns out we don't suit, we can still back out. No harm done."

"Ok, that's something I need to know. Are we going to be engaged and just go on with life as usual while getting to know each other, or ..."

"If you'd prefer, you can come stay with my family while we're deciding. That would work better from a getting to know you standpoint...and from what I can tell, you'd be safer that way. Am I right?"

Bella chewed her bottom lip a bit and nodded, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.

"Do you need to move in with me right away?" he asked quietly.

"I think...I'd like to finish up the semester. College classes aren't cheap and I'd hate to waste the money just because I couldn't stick it out."

"Are you sure you'll be safe?"

"I think so. James plans to marry me after I graduate, which isn't for another 3 semesters, so I've got time. So long as I don't...rock the boat, I should be ok."

"So, the other night when I called..."

Uh oh. Looks like they were going to finish that conversation after all.

"Was that the consequence of you rocking the boat?"

She looked at him cautiously, seeing concern and not a little anger in his eyes.

"I thought I explained that. I'm just clumsy sometimes."

"And I thought I told you that you were a shit liar and that I don't like liars."

Yeah. He was mad. Her eyes welled with tears and she turned her face away from him, looking out at the fountain. She loved the calming sound of water falling.

"Bella." He groaned. "Come on. Talk to me. Did James hurt you?"

Her answer whispered across the night air. "Yes."

"Was this the first time?"

The second answer was a quiet as the first. "No."

The picturesque waterfall and willows were replaced with his face as he knelt in front of her.

"Why Bella? Why would you let him do this to you?"

She shook her head, declining to answer. "Why haven't you reported him?"

Her voice shook with unshed tears. "He said if I did he'd go public about the dowry. That I'd never be able to know if the person I was dating wanted me or my money. That I'd be in every major newspaper in the country..." her voice lowered to a whisper, "and he threatened to hurt Alice."

"Who's Alice?" he asked gently.

"My roommate. My best friend. The sweetest, happiest, perkiest girl you'll ever meet. She just got engaged. She doesn't deserve for James to mess up her life too."

"And in spite of all this, you still want to finish the semester?"

"I can't afford to waste the money..."

'I think your well-being is more important than the money."

"I just...I want to finish out the semester at least. And I'm not ready to leave everything behind yet. I'd like a little more time to get to know you."  
She could sense his frustration and he turned away from her, running a hand through his hair harshly.

"If anything, and I mean anything happens, you know you can come to me right?"

Did she know that? She nodded slowly, glad he wasn't pressing the matter further. His offer was comforting though.

As he drove her back to her car, they set up a phone date for a few days from now, deciding that Bella would be the one to call each time, and that they would just prearrange the phone dates. She would erase the phone log of the call when they'd finished. He also gave her his address just in case and she allowed him to have hers though it was understood he was only to come when invited, which wasn't likely due to circumstances, or in a dire emergency with Alice's permission.

The next few weeks went smoothly. Bella managed to avoid angering James and continued work in her classes.. She began to anticipate her phone dates with Edward and wore a smile on her face far too often. James began to get suspicious. One Friday afternoon, when Alice and Jasper were out for the three day weekend, James used the key he'd had made to sneak in and listened to Bella talk on the phone to Edward. He was livid. The engagement had thankfully not been mentioned, but just the fact that she was talking and laughing with another male was enough.

When she finished talking she moved to place her phone on the table and was shocked when James grabbed it from her and threw it at the wall across the room where it broke apart. She was sure it was shattered. And then he started in on her with his angry words and his fists. His voice blended in with the roaring in her ears as he took his anger out on her. His first two blows across her face took her by complete surprise. She curled into a ball in the bed, grabbing her head as his fists flew. When he tired of that he dragged her by her hair and her belt, throwing her on the floor to use his boots instead.  
When James had finished with her she was a mass of bruises and tears. He demanded that she marry him over thanksgiving break. She couldn't do anything other than agree. He spat on her and said she'd made Alice fair game now. He made some harsh crude comments about how he couldn't wait to get into her and stormed out.

Her first thing to do once she could think, was to crawl across the floor to the pieces of her phone. With shaking hands she replaced the battery and prayed it would work as she pressed the on button. She stared at the cracked screen, but it wouldn't light up. Fresh tears burst from her and she knelt on the floor, burying her head in her hands and trying to calm down because the sobs made her ribs and back ache even worse. She cried herself to sleep on the floor, in too much pain to do anything else.

When she woke again it was dark. She slowly crawled to the kitchen and climbed her way up the counters to get to the pain meds. Alice's vicodin. She got migraines sometimes. Alice wouldn't mind. She shared everything with Bella. Bella took one with some water and moved slowly to the fridge to grab the two ice packs and the couple packages of peas and corn. She turned and contemplated her next move. Bed? Too far. Couch then. Good thing they had a nice one. She walked to it slowly and place the packs where they might to the most good. Mostly her back and one on her face. The pack came away bloody. Her lip must have split. That's right. He'd gotten a few good hits on her face before she'd realized what was happening. He always stayed away from her face. Guess it didn't matter anymore.

Now what would she do. James said they had to marry over Thanksgiving break. So much for finishing the semester. Alice! He was going to hurt Alice. But she was with Jasper far away from here. She'd call and warn...broken phone. Fabulous. How had James gotten in? The door was locked. She eyed the door from where she was on the couch. No sign of damage or force. Did he have a key or get in through a window? DIdn't matter, she decided. James somehow got in and she wouldn't be safe there. The Vicodin kicked in and she nodded off. When she woke a few hours later it was still dark. She looked at the microwave clock. Two am. She stood up. She wasn't safe here. But fortunately, she did have one place left to go.

She moved slowly to her room and grabbed her bag from the closet. Then she packed some clothes and a few other necessities and peeked out the windows, holding her bag by the loop on the top. Her back was far too tender even with the meds. It was pitch black and three in the morning. James had come over around four yesterday afternoon. She didn't see James or his car, but that didn't mean he wasn't there.  
She got in her car, drove an hour until she was sure James wasn't following her, filled up her tank, and then drove some more. When she reached New York it was nearly six am. She parked in the garage of the apartment where Edward and Emmett lived, tears running down her bruised face. The vicodin had worn off and she could barely move. She tried to pick up her bag and couldn't hold back the groan. Fingers trembling, she left the bag where it was. She was thankful for the hoodie she had on and she pulled it up and let it shade her face. She didn't want to think about what she looked like. She exited the car and entered the building, finding the front desk. Apparently this was one of the higher end complexes where you could not enter without approval of the residents. Avoiding meeting the eyes of the person at the front desk, she asked softly if they could ring Edward Cullen's room please.

He cleared his throat and she couldn't imagine what he was thinking. "There's a woman down here to see you sir." He covered the phone and whispered, "Your name please?"

"Bella Swan."

"Bella Swan sir."

"Very good sir." He hung up the phone.

"He'll be right down miss. If you'd care to wait over there?" He gestured to a bench off to the left by the elevators.

"Thank you." she whispered and walked slowly to the bench, trying not to cry in the middle of the lobby.

She sat silently, looking at her hands clasped in her lap, hoping Edward had meant what he said. She couldn't take it any more. She didn't want to be hit anymore. She'd had enough.

She felt herself beginning to shake and closed her eyes, rocking slightly, trying to keep herself from falling apart. Her knuckles turned white. And then warm hands covered hers. She opened her eyes to see a pair of beautiful green ones peering up at her in concern. His eyes flew over her face before returning to hers.

"Oh Bella! What happened?" The tenderness in his voice was her undoing. She could have held it together had it not been for the caring and compassion directed her way. Her tears broke loose and her body trembled violently.

Edward leaned forward and picking up her white knuckled fist, he lifted it up and over his head to hang behind his neck, then wrapped his arms firmly but gently around her. Her back was on fire and she cried out. He let go in surprise, then brought his hands to rest softly on her hips.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go." She whispered against his neck as her tears fell like rain.

"Then I'm glad you came to me." He answered.

For the first time in a long while, she finally felt safe. Safe, in Edward's arms.

* * *

Thanks Aimee for the Beta help...years ago I guess. I'm sorry for the long long break. I don't have any news about what you can expect from me, but I had this chapter nearly finished and I wanted to put it up.


End file.
